Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a single-wafer-type cleaning apparatus which cleans a wafer by rotating the wafer.
Description of Related Art
Generally, semiconductor devices are manufactured by repeatedly performing various unit processes such as deposition, photolithography, etching, polishing, and cleaning.
When these unit processes are performed, the cleaning process is performed to remove residues, small particles, contaminants, or unnecessary layers remaining on the surface of a wafer. Recently, the importance of the cleaning process has been further increased as a pattern formed on a wafer is miniaturized.
The cleaning process includes chemically or physically separating contaminants from a wafer, rinsing, and drying. In the cleaning process, circuits and/or films included in a wafer can be damaged when charges accumulated in the wafer are discharged.